


Cutting Corners

by PanickyDisco



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanickyDisco/pseuds/PanickyDisco
Summary: Going through a mid youth crisis, Frank Iero wants everything he never had, but what he needs is very different from what he expected.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank/Gerard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. You make the decisions Frank...

Life was a busy road for Frank Iero, he had worked day and night in the high school for good grades, but since general algebra frustrated the fuck out of him, and the moment he heard about the opening for the lead guitarist in some local band Prency Prep, he knew he had to leave the dreams about college for good.  
Though Frank gave his all for the band, sometimes in life things just don't seem to work. The band broke up after a six-month run and Frank knew he had to find a decent and stable job before his landlord kicked him out of his house and he was back in his mother's basement.  
So now he was searching every website which could give him anything better than minimum wage." This fucking sucks, all they have is Target and McDonalds. This is not where I intended to be" he said to Jamia, his best friend.  
They were friends ever since they were kids and their friendship stood the test of time; when the band broke Jamia supported Frank and he was grateful to have a friend like her.  
Until one dreadful day, Jamia collapsed all of a sudden while she was returning from work, MRI scans informed that she had some sort of brain disease, Frank couldn't understand much. Frank had never been more scared in his life.  
"Dude, no one wants to work in Target, that's where dreams go to die. You know my friend's brother works in Dark Horse comics, and he needs an assistant or something, you can give it a try" Jamia tried to help. Frank seemed to think about it for a moment and said "a job like that would really help, and serving coffee to one moron is better than several in Starbucks."

The interior of the building was far better than he had hoped it would be. There were posters and comic book covers on the walls but in a polished and sophisticated manner. He always liked reading comics, he remembered how he waited for the new edition of doom patrol and bought them by contributing money with Jamia. He wondered if his love for comics helped him get a job here, the interview went alright and they gave him the position as an assistant but with the hopes that he can score another position in management if they find the work up to the mark. Frank was really hopeful for the first day of his new job. Suddenly Frank's thoughts were broken as a lady startled him.  
"Hi, I am Dana Jones, unfortunately, Mr. Way is out of town at the moment so I will be giving the basic rules" She raised her hand to stop Frank's words and whispered with a smirk "My friend would have been a great person for the position but what can we do, for some absurd reason the management liked you, so guess we are stuck with you."  
'The sheer audacity of this bitch' Frank thought, he would have made a snarky remark if he didn't need the job this desperately but unfortunately he did so he just prepared to keep his head low and get over with the day. Meanwhile, Dana was still muttering about the work that was expected from him and giving him pointers mixed with bitchy remarks and he was writing what he felt was important in his notepad.  
"I guess my work here is done, I don't know how much your little brain understood from what I taught but if you have any other doubts go to Lindsey, she sits in the far end of the hall, the music will guide you," Dana said and before waiting for any kind of answer from Frank's end, walked away.  
"I hate Capitalism," Frank said to no one in particular and banged his head in frustration on the desk.

As luck would have it, it was only the first day that stunk, Lindsey was much better to work with and shared the views about Dana, that she was the office bitch. She also explained the work in a much better way and helped Frank in correcting what Dana had taught wrong.  
He had been working for two weeks and was yet to meet Mr. Way, whom Lindsey seemed to like a lot. "He works day and night, he actually enjoys making comics, unlike many people who work here. He's here for the art and his love for art, not the money-making business." Lindsey had once said with a dreamy sigh.  
And today, Frank was getting a chance to meet the man himself. Mr. Way was in the office, or Gerard as Lindsey called him. "Frank, Gerard wants to see you, get those drafts in order," Lindsey said with a wink.  
Frank couldn't understand why his hands were sweating so bad. He collected all the drafts and knocked on the cabin door.  
"Come in"  
The office was clean except the table, it had all kinds of assorted paints on it, and an askew arrangement of documents that looked like half-finished panels of some comic, and on the seat the man himself, in a Dolce- Gabbana suit staring at him.  
"Gerard-"  
"It's Mr. Way or Sir for you"  
Frank lost his train of thought. That is not how he imagined Gerard to be. Lindsey always described him as a fun-loving, easy to go man, and Mr. Way did not fit this description.  
“Mr. Way you inquired about these documents” Frank tried to take a more formal approach.  
“Leave them here and next time don’t be late” Mr. Way replied and went back to his work without looking at Frank. Frank couldn’t understand if something was wrong, Mr. Way talking like that was a sudden surprise to him. He was still standing at the same place looking nowhere in particular and didn’t know when he was so caught up in his reverie that Gerard was standing next to him and whispered in a raspy voice “Leave.”  
“Sir-uh-Mr. Way I was just leaving.” Frank mumbled with rosy cheeks. 

Frank couldn't comprehend what just happened to him. Never once in his life, he felt so torn. Mr. Way was rude and Frank knew how to deal with rude people but in that office, he just lost all sense of thinking straight. Mr. Way had a raspy voice and he used it with a command, his voice alone made Frank half hard.  
He contemplated talking to Lindsey about the changed attitude of Gerard but then decided against it, as talking ill about senior on his very first visit would make Frank look bad, and also Lindsey seemed to be very close to Gerard. "It is pointless to think about what happened Iero, get to work." He bounced back his thoughts and checked his mail. He was trying to clean his inbox when a notification popped.  
:: One new message::  
The message was from company management and had a subject line 'new opportunity'. Thinking this was a good sign he opened the mail which stated that anyone in the company anyone in the company can participate in the coming contest whereby they can use any creative medium to give a short introduction about the characters of a new comic named 'The Umbrella Academy' if selected as the winner, the contestant will receive a cash price of $50,000 and also their artwork will be featured in advertisements.  
Frank was ecstatic, he knew that money like this could solve all the problems for Jamia, she could get great treatment and medical attention and he could finally leave his job. He couldn't contain himself and called Jamia.  
"Is everything alright Frank, you never call in-office hours," Jamia said as she picked up the phone.  
"Don't worry Mia everything's perfect. I have some great news, the company is providing an opportunity to create any artwork for their upcoming comic and will pay 50 grand to the winner. Imagine 50 fucking grand. We can get a hood hospital for you, good doctors." Frank gushed in low voice.  
Jamia considered what Frank had said for a moment and said "Frank honey, don’t worry about me everything will work out in the end, I think it will give you a new direction so you work hard for the position, and show them how talented you are."  
Before Frank could say anything he saw a shadow peek on his desk and soon he found himself before an angry-looking Mr. Way. "Frank, The company doesn't pay you to chit-chat with your girlfriend on call." before Frank could explain himself, Gerard added, "I want you in my office, Now and trust me, Frank, I absolutely hate tardiness."  
Frank could hear Dana chuckling behind.

Frank was standing in Mr. Way's office and he found himself so out of the element. Mr. Way was sitting on his chair and was gazing at him which made Frank very self-conscious, which made him rock from one foot to another.  
"This is not a dance performance, so stand straight." Mr. Way said in a stern voice, which made Frank stop rocking, and for a good measure, he also folded his hands behind his back.  
Mr. Way got up from his chair and stood behind Frank whose heart was racing when Mr. Way placed his hands on the curve of Frank's back and breathed in his ear "You know talking on the phone during office hours is not allowed, right?"  
Frank's blood was not in the right place. Mr. Way was too close to him and all he could think was his half-hard cock. "Answer me boy, or did the cat get your tongue."  
"Yes"  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes sir."  
As soon as Frank said that Gerard hugged Frank from behind. Frank could feel Gerard's erection through his pants. Frank's cock was now raging for attention he was ready to get fucked on the table and was panting hard.  
“Since this is your first mistake and I am allowing it to let go, don’t repeat it again," Gerard said and moved away from Frank and added "Get those drafts I called for earlier and send those to Lindsey"  
"But..." Frank said in a pleading tone, Gerard must have noticed his straining cock, he was sure of it.  
"Leave"  
Frank came all over his fist in the office washroom.

It had been a week after that incident and Mr. Way wasn't even looking at him anymore and all Frank could do was to think about Mr. Way. He tried to clear his mind but all his thoughts were at one central point, named Gerard.  
He knew that he still had to prepare something for his trainee project and decided to focus all his energy on it rather than being irresponsible and horny for his boss. He knew this opportunity could be an escape from all his mundane tasks and he can finally afford the medical attention Jamia deserved without deciding between groceries and medicines.  
He decided to make an album with 30-second songs as a teaser to each character of the comic, based on their attributes. He still had two weeks to prepare and deliver and every passing moment, he worked towards the project.  
Sometimes he sensed that Gerard was looking at him through his blinds, but the moment he looked in that direction, Gerard looked away.  
He was very confident with the jingles that he had prepared, and as the deadline approached he sent his music with the cover art he made with help of Jamia to HR.  
The management had decided to send the rejection mail before the final results and it wasn’t news if people suddenly lost their chance in the rat race. It had been two days since Frank had sent his submission and was waiting anxiously for results. Soon it was all down to three people, some desk clerk named Brendon, who had the voice of an angel according to some people. Lindsey who submitted her own version of the comic and Frank with his jingles.  
“Mia can you believe I am in the top three, they selected me out of 50 people.” Frank was screaming on the phone at this point.  
“You deserve it, I am so proud of you,” Jamia said and added “Take care of yourself, I will bring Ice Cream to celebrate”  
Frank was happy in the office space for once when Dana stood before him to ruin everything. “You know you won't win, so why even bother yourself?” she said trimming her nails ”You know the winner will be decided by Mr. Way, and the whole office knows who will win”  
Wait, Mr. Way was selecting the winner?  
“Who would be winning Dana, since you are the know-it-all, please bestow us with your knowledge”  
“It will be Lindsey, you idiot, the whole office knows she’s screwing Gerard” she chewed her gum and added “We all call him Mr. Way and to Lindsey he’s Gerard. Ever wondered why?”  
“Um, No” Frank had nothing to counter.  
“Because she is letting him, fuck her.” She came close to Frank as if to share another secret “Gerard’s into men too, just informing you”. She winked and left. 

Sure, Gerard may seem to be a little unorthodox in his manners but that didn’t mean he would give such an important job role based on his dick. That’s what was on Frank’s mind till he heard the news that Lindsey was the winner.  
He didn't deserve it, Jamia didn't deserve it. She wouldn't tell Frank that she needed the money, but the sparkle in her eyes when he worked with her on the project told him everything he needed to know.  
“I won’t say I told you so, but I did tell you” Dana smirked when Frank was fuming.  
Frank just stormed away, he was afraid of failure ever since the band broke, he knew that the decision could still be changed, he just couldn’t fail again. He needed Jamia, and Jamia needed the money. He was desperate for Jamia, he couldn't let her go without a fight and that money was the last strand for him in the sinkhole.  
If sleeping with Gerard meant that he could get the money, so be it.  
Frank didn’t know if it was the adrenaline or pure anger which took him to Gerard’s office. Gerard was sitting on his chair, behind the desk. The same desk that witnessed how Gerard had thought to fuck him and then fucked him over.  
Gerard was busy on a phone call when Frank entered on his whim. Gerard looked confused but Frank had no time for this commotion. He stood beside Gerard, stared at him hard, and kissed him harder.  
“Fuck me”


	2. ...Or do decisions make you?

“Fuck me”  
Frank could not believe that he actually said those two words out loud. He masked his uneasiness with feigned confidence with a smile and looked directly at Gerard, who in turn looked stunned. Frank tried to take it up a notch, as he knew he just had to give all of him to get what he so desperately needed. He fiddled with Gerard’s hair and said in a meek tone, “I know you want me, sir, just take what’s yours.”  
Gerard pulled Frank towards himself which in turn made Frank trip and fall on Gerard’s lap such that Frank was now straddling Gerard. “What’s gotten into you Frank, I am not complaining, but this is new,” Gerard said while caressing Frank’s ass.  
Frank placed kisses along Gerard’s neck and muffled “ You take my breath away, and I want anything you say, sir.”  
He heard Gerard draw a quick breath and before he could say anything, Gerard yanked his hair and added “Anything?”  
Frank sensed it was a trick question, he closed his eyes, moved forward, and breathed into Gerard’s ear” Anything sir. Anything you want, I am yours.”  
”Anything is a very dangerous word, Frank. You think you can handle it?”  
“Yes Sir”  
“You are too good to be fucked on this desk, you are coming home with me.”  


The home was more than what Frank had expected. It was a mansion in itself, with three more cars parked in front of it. They reached the front door and Frank was mesmerized with everything he saw. The garden fountain near the koi pond, the brass planters blooming with petunias and roses, the gnomes in the corner which were hard to spot at a glance, and spelled something like Elena.  
“Your house is beautiful sir,” Frank said and batted his eyelashes, he knew he was here for a mission and what he said wasn’t a lie either, he had never seen a place like this.  
“Thank you, Frank I am glad you liked it.” Gerard smiled as he walked into his home and added “now when you said, anything did you really mean it?”  
Frank felt more comfortable than he did in the car ride before, he was nervous thinking that Gerard would just pounce on him, but seeing Gerard so calm, Frank said with no hesitation “Yes sir, wholeheartedly.”  


Gerard walked to Frank and suddenly the air around him felt chiller, Frank tried to maintain his composure but it was hard to do with Gerard staring at him like he would ravish him at any chance. Frank knew he had to just get fucked soon, like it was a chore and just get out of the place, It wasn’t the best for him to think about it and he decided to just act on it.  
Frank was standing in the middle of the hall like a statue pretending he was not scared. He was no virgin but it had been some time, he last had sex. The office hours, with the extra work and taking care of Jamia, didn’t allow Frank to have one-night stands, let alone a romantic life. But this was no time to think about it, so he thought to bare it all.  
‘Clothes, get rid of them’ he thought to himself and started unbuttoning his office shirt. He knew he looked ridiculous in the uniform which the HR made him wear to hide his tattoos citing they were unprofessional, but seeing Gerard’s eyes roam over his body made him feel confident.  
“Gorgeous, I could never have guessed you got tattoos,” Gerard said in a calm voice, he was still standing in his suit with his arms crossed, enjoying the show that Frank had planned for him. As Frank started unbuttoning his pants, Gerard stopped him by raising his open palm, Frank was confused, ”Is anything wrong sir?” He tried to keep his confusion at a bay and waited for Gerard to answer.  
“I love this little striptease of yours, but as I had said before I like rules Frank, I am the one who decides them and you follow” Gerard smirked” You promised me anything Frank, and I get hold of what I am offered. Upstairs, second room to the right. Run.”  


Frank didn’t know what influenced him to just leave all his senses and run like a mad man to the unknown world, all he had in his mind was to climb the stairs with all his might and find the blessed door of the second room. He knew Gerard was not chasing him, there were no footsteps but still, it felt like a cardinal rule to reach his destination before time runs out.  
He didn’t dare to open the door as he knew he wasn’t instructed to and instead waited for Gerard who walked slowly in a poised manner like a hunter catching his prey. Frank, still shirtless was waiting for Gerard to open the gate like it held all the secrets of the world. Finally, Gerard arrived and Frank could breathe normally, though he was very nervous about the scenario and his present state of mind.  


Gerard placed one of his hands on the doorknob and asked Frank something that he couldn’t understand. Frank, still in his dazed state looked fixedly at Gerard’s palm and then at his face. “Your pants are the key to the room, Frank, hand them over” Frank suddenly felt alert and in no time, undid his pants and handed them to Gerard. Frank felt suddenly bare standing in his underpants with Gerard dressed in his suit. With a hand still on the doorknob, Gerard tugged his underpants with the other hand, “you like anything Frank and I love everything I can have, remove them.”  
Frank was perplexed, suddenly he was aware of the large window at the end of the corridor that connected to the balcony he knew anyone could see him naked, he tried to reason with Gerard with his eyes, but Gerard looked determined. He had to do this for Jamia he tried to reason with himself and handed the underpants to Gerard who without saying anything unlocked the door and walked inside.  
Gerard was sitting on the bed when Frank walked in, Gerard looked at Frank and ordered “Hands and knees and stretch that pretty hole of yours” Gerard smiled as he had just asked Frank to bring him documents from the copier. Before Frank’s mind could protest he was already on his knees, with fingers in the lube that Gerard gave him, stretching himself to get fucked in every sense of the word.  
He couldn’t see Gerard but could hear his footsteps come near him. With his boot tapping near Frank’s back Gerard smiled “Such an obedient boy, you look so good all stretching out for me Frank” Frank could feel his heart beating like crazy in anticipation of what was coming next, he felt dizzy with the sound of zip opening but had a mixed feeling about what was happening.  
He felt lesser in experience and suddenly felt nervous like he wanted to run far away but he returned to his senses, he was doing this for Jamia for her better life, for 50 grand. He wanted to really please Gerard but felt like a crook knowing he was duping Gerard but he was desperate for money, and with half mind used the logic that if he just let Gerard use him, he could help himself and Jamia. He felt overwhelmed and started sobbing silently.  


Meanwhile, unbeknownst about Frank’s intentions, Gerard was standing with his hard cock behind Frank and tugged his hands in Frank’s hair. Frank decided to just let go and get fucked by Gerard like there was no tomorrow, but also could not stop thinking about how wrong this was, if he had met Gerard in some different setting it would have meant the world to him, Gerard in fact, was everything Frank had ever wanted, gentle but hard like fire and ice and Frank had just ruined it all.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Gerard stopped, Frank felt severely anxious about what would happen next, he wasn’t sure if he asked Gerard to stop, he would. He tried to control his sobs and make no noise, he felt his head being lifted by Gerard’s finger by the chin. To Frank’s surprise Gerard looked worried, he pushed a loose strand of hair away from Frank’s face’  
“Are you al-”  
“Please fuck me sir” Frank finished Gerard’s sentence for him.  
“Stop it, Frank”  
For some reason, Frank felt relieved but then he thought of Jamia and the money and tried to kiss Gerard but before he could, Gerard pushed him away and uttered with no tone, like he always did...  


“Leave”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Gerard asked Frank to leave?


	3. Choices and Consequences

“Are you out of your mind Frank!?” Jamia was distressed when she heard what Frank had tried to do. She had tried her best to keep her anguish at a bay when Frank had started telling her what happened, but she couldn’t be in control anymore.  
“Do you understand what could have happened? He could have seriously hurt you.” She said crying “I get worried Frank, I have no one else but you. Never pull a stunt like that again. Promise?” She hugged Frank tightly pouring all her love in it. “Promise Mia. I won’t put myself in danger again,” he mumbled in a weak voice.  
It was now that Frank truly understood the gravity of the situation. He could have been in danger if it was not for Mr. Way who helped, despite not being obligated to him. When Mr. Way asked him to leave he accepted with woe that Mr. Way wanted him to just get out, but Gerard had arranged a driver for him and sent him home without making harsh comments or being rude.  
He was grateful to Gerard but at the same time, he was anxious wondering if everything had backfired and he had lost his job in the roundabout. As he consoled Jamia he pondered about what the next day would bring.

He could feel the morning blues when he entered the office, though he was anxious he was set to go with the day as nothing had happened the previous night. His plan of action was to focus on the work and avoid Gerard as much as possible, but his subconscious couldn’t help but wonder what Mr. Way was thinking about him.  
His plan seemed to fail when Dana informed him that Mr. Way was calling him in his office.  
Frank felt like the rug was pulled from under his feet. There was no reason for Mr. Way to call him this early in the morning rather than firing him. He felt like crying all of a sudden. With shivering hands, he placed his bag on his desk and forced his feet to walk in the direction of Mr. Way’s office.

Frank rapped the door” You called for me sir?” Gerard signaled him to come inside while taking on a call” Yes Mikey, don’t worry about it, I will be there today itself.” Frank stood there distressed while Gerard finished his talk and didn’t dare utter a word till Gerard handed him a folder of paper and said “We need to announce the winner of the contest officially so email it to everyone”  
Frank felt sighed in relief thinking he didn’t get fired. He glanced at the document and at the place of the winner it had _'Lindsey Ballato'_ written in Gerard’s handwriting. He kept staring at that aloof piece of paper like it had offended him personally.  
He wondered how Jamia always told him to be the tortoise who worked slowly towards the win, but Jamia’s analogy had a flaw. it was a fact that in today’s world too, the rabbits slept in the middle of the race, but they slept in someone else’s bed, and in the most literal sense, they fucked like rabbits.  
Before Frank knew what he was saying, he slammed the document on the table and snarled, “Is it all because I don’t put out? What does she have that I don’t?”  
At first, Gerard couldn't understand what Frank had said, but he felt rage growing the moment he connected the dots “What are you implying Frank? Are you out of your damn mind!?”  
“I could have proven I am better than her, if only you had a little patience Gerard”  
“Shut up Frank”  
The vexation in Gerard’s voice was enough to silence Frank, he had never seen Gerard lose control but in a calm pretense, Gerard continued” Do you remember the state you were in last night? Your eyes expressed differently from what you said. You weren’t even hard, you weren’t into it, and you weren’t into me.”  
Frank looked ashamed he didn’t think Gerard would notice but listening to what Gerard had just said, he knew Gerard had understood what he couldn’t explain. He was overwhelmed and could feel his eyes tear up. The documents laid on the table as evidence of what had occurred in the room, Frank kept staring at them as he had no courage to speak anything.  
Gerard coughed lightly as to draw attention, “I would suggest you not spew rumors and draw Lindsey’s name in this. It would rather be good if you used your efforts to work instead so, take the document and mail it as decided.”  
Frank took the document, tried to compose his crying, and left the office without uttering another word.

He could bring himself to sit back in his cubicle again, it still had music notes stashed between half sketched drawings, half-written lyrics on the pin-board. Remnants of the dream that could never be a reality. Instead, he thought to visit the staff canteen to get a cup of coffee and bring his haywire thoughts to a pause. He pocketed the document and walked towards the canteen, but overheard Dana talking with Brendon about Lindsey and his curiosity piqued.  


Standing near the canteen door he pretended to be invisible being busy reading the document that he hated. Frank wasn’t sure but judging by the voice it was perhaps Brendon who yelled “Fact check time, Gerard is gay and also they have been best friends since they were kids Dana. Stop lying about…”  
Brendon was still shouting at Dana, but Frank had heard what he should have a long time ago, he couldn’t control his crying anymore but was too conscience-stricken to speak with Gerard. His legs went on an automatic, he was dazed as he went to the washroom and wailed his heart out. He had been so stupid, so thoughtless. Lindsey had only been good to him from the start, she helped her and all he did was trust on lies, think wrong about her all because he was jealous.  
He was determined to make this right, he had wronged Lindsey but more than anyone, he had harmed Gerard. He had to apologize, he couldn’t forgive himself but perhaps Mr. Way could, and thinking that he dashed towards Mr. Way’s office.  
He had a positive feeling after such a long time, as he was running he was also grateful for the guy who handled it all in such a mature manner. Frank had acted like a spoiled manchild but Mr. Way showed him the right path and didn’t ask anything in return, didn’t even blame him. He was puffing due to his sprint when he reached the office and rapped the door.  


No one answered for quite some time, Frank started to grow impatient suddenly a voice behind him said,  


“Um…Frank? Mr. Way just left for the airport. He will be out of town for some days. Give the message to Dana and she will forward it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I have the story planned in my mind, I just need to write it, I will try to update it as soon as I can. I work two jobs, but writing relaxes me. Please comment if you find any errors, English is not my first language.


End file.
